Amor
by Brezbriznost
Summary: ShinoxKiba. Oneshot. Para mi queridisisisima ? Yuki :'3 tQm' ; y nadie dirá lo contrario o.ó ? Jaja. Hinata tiene un plan, ¡Es que es harta de ver como ambos se aman y no se confiesan!


¡Hola~! Espero que les guste *-* Este es un pequeño regalito para mi Yuki uwù, ¡Gomene! T.T Prometo seguir el de "Indiferencia" ^^U Jojo; tQmmm' :'3 ¡Sos tan kawaii~! xD

Fic ShinoxKiba *-* Porque amo esta pareja más que a mi propia vida -3- Jojo; Gomen por el título taaaan~ feo x'D Jajaja, soy malísima para los títulos y aún más para los resúmenes ._.#

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"**Amor"**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shino caminó con ambas manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Miró hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba –justo en ese momento— Naruto y Sakura; el Aburame sonrió para sus adentros, era divertido ver como el rubio trataba de acortejar a la pelirroja, y como siempre ésta lo rechazaba con un golpe o un grito. Pero por lo menos, Naruto se atrevía a hablarle a su amada… y él, siendo unos de los chicos más maduros e inteligentes, podía ser el más débil y estúpido, frente a la persona dueña de su corazón.

Suspiró pesadamente, por lo menos nadie sabía de esta debilidad (y tampoco se tenían que enterar), así que se podía decir, que él estaba bien viviendo de aquella forma: ocultando sus sentimientos bajo una máscara de frialdad. Claro, todo sería perfecto de no ser, que algo en él (se podría llamar angustia) lo carcomía por dentro.

— ¡Shino!—Giró el rostro hacia donde provenía aquel sonido, y se encontró con un chico alto, de cabellos marrones y una piel hermosamente bronceada.

— Hola Kiba. —Saludó acomodándose los lentes.

— Etto, Shino… toma. —El Inuzuka extendió su brazo, para luego mostrarle al pelinegro un pequeño papel, que en esos momentos, se encontraba en su mano. —Toma, ¡Y por favor…! No leas esto hasta que haya desaparecido de tu vista. —Concluyó molesto y un poco avergonzado.

El de lentes oscuros no dijo nada, solo guardo silencio; asombrado. Asintió con la cabeza y se guardo, cuidadosamente, el pequeño papel blanco en uno de sus bolsillos.

—

Kiba respiró agitadamente, ya se había alejado lo suficiente de su amigo como para poder visualizarlo en el horizonte; se mordió el labio inferior, cayendo de éste unas pequeñas gotas de sangre que el Inuzuka no sintió. Lo único importante era ver la reacción de Shino…

—K…Kiba-kun. —Éste se dio vuelta para encontrase con Hinata. Le sonrió falsamente, en esos momentos su felicidad estaba en juego.

—Kiba-kun, confía en mí. Yo fui la que te dijo que le dieras esa notita a Shino-kun; los conozco –a ambos– bastante bien. ¡No te preocupes!—Hinata le sonrió al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

Y si… ella había sido la causante de aquella situación. Sólo le había insistido a su amigo para que le expresara a Shino sus sentimientos; estaba un poco molesta al ver como ambos sentían lo mismo pero no se expresaban, por temor a que el otro no les correspondiera. Si esto no funcionaba, sería capaz de pedirle a la mismísima Hokage que ayudara.

—_Eso espero, eso espero…_—Fue lo único que dijo el castaño antes de cerrar los ojos, disfrutando del dulce aroma de las flores que traía el viento, o por que no, el agua dulce que había en él.

—

Shino abrió con cuidado la pequeña nota que le había dado Kiba (Que media aproximadamente unos cinco centímetros de largo y dos de ancho), ésta tenía escrita una sigla:

"_T.A"_

El Aburame sonrió de lado y guardo nuevamente el objeto, pero esta vez con más cuidado –Para no romperlo— y con más amor –Por que no solo lo que estaba escrito era especial, si no la persona que lo había escrito–

Caminó unos metros hasta poder estar frente al Inuzuka (que no lo miró por la pena y vergüenza que sentía en ese momento). El mayor agarró del mentón el pelicastaño, obligándolo a verlo; una vez que lo hizo se acercó a éste y le sonrió.

—S…Shino, ¿Qué estas h…haciendo?—Las pupilas del morocho empezaron a tener una tonalidad rojiza y rosada.

—Lo que nunca me atreví a hacer en estos cinco años. —Finalizó uniendo ambos labios y degustandolos.

Ya nada más importaba. Ni la madre de Kiba; mujer ruda, firme, aunque cariñosa con los suyos; ni el padre de Shino, un hombre frío, calculador y serio. Porque el amor, la mayoría de los casos, suele superarlo todo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**·Fin·**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¿Les gustó? ; Dejen reviews, bombas, críticas, comentarios… ¡Kya! Lo que quieran u.u… Porque **¿Quién no quiere un review por su historia?**

_-Acuérdate que un gatito/conejito/perrito/hada/Naruto/Shino/Yaoi/Yuri etc etc etc. Muere cada vez que no se deja Review D': _


End file.
